terradrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Radicals
Faction Leader--Aioua Members ---- Announcements FAT STAXX OF WIN! For all y'all who played with me, and protected me, and brought down them corpers (phaze and the CBX included), I salute you! Awesome, just awesome. --Aioua 02:00, 27 August 2007 (EDT) All thanks to our great leader :) and His good leader ship skills! And his ninja Skill to :D --Soda241 ---- Talk Hey guys, I got a flag going, I'll prolly have it up tonight. Simple and graphical. Nice to have y'all onboard. --Aioua 11:57, 19 July 2007 (EDT) :Excellent. We should also start preparing some Radical Specific things such as story, items, technology, weapons, armor, etc. Nice to be on board. Citizen M 15:26, 19 July 2007 (EDT) ::Didn't intend for alphabet soup of characters, but I really wanted to make a wacko e-vangelist. --EvilBadman 22:13, 19 July 2007 (EDT) I love what you're doing, e, it completely nails the radical perspective ^^ --Aioua 01:38, 20 July 2007 (EDT) Yes, I agree. I also must declare that I love alphabet soup! It adds a degree of mystery to any meal (or LARP.)Citizen M 10:30, 2 August 2007 (EDT) I was thinking of getting a hat with the flag on it but I am not sure if anyone has Ideas I would love to hear them. Lanphear 11:00, 6 August 2007 (EDT) Well, lets try this out. I hope to be killing lots of time in tabletop as it is. --Apotheos 02:07, 16 August 2007 (EDT) :Hey, if you're going to hanging out on Ta'letop, do you want to be a captain? --Aioua 11:56, 16 August 2007 (EDT) the flyer in my pax letter says that you can sign up to be mailed powerups and life tokens, how does one do this, also, I dont know what use I can be, but let me know if you want my help in anything, I can probably let you know if I get enough warning about things --kaiofthedragons 11:59, august 15 (EDT) :You can order them off the technomancer press website. I think they've all been mailed already, but I'm sure you can order them and then pick them up at PAX. (ask tony on his talk page, first) I think they're cheaper to order than to buy at PAX. --Aioua 11:56, 16 August 2007 (EDT) :alright, thanks, and thanks for the heads up about my email--kaiofthedragons I don't know if i will be in the Ta'letop, Area to much. I'm to much of a spaz to stay in one area for to long, but i will be there if someone need help. Soda241 yeah, I'm kinda the same here, I dunno when I will be in one place, I will probly be wandering around with either girlfriend or friends, so my staying in one place may be tricky, but I would like to help out if I can ---kaiofthedragons Zooming around is fun. I plan to take in as much as I possibly can. But will help when needed. -- Truk 2:15, 23 Aug 2007 (EDT)